suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly
Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly (純白の恋人 ビザールジェリー, Junpaku no Koibito Bizāru Jerī) is a fictional anime series in the video game No More Heroes. It is a magical girl mecha franchise which centers around three schoolgirls who fight monstrous beings, primarily using a giant mecha called Glastonbury and its individual, perfectly autonomous units. It also has a sequel series, known as Bizarre Jelly 5. Characters * Strawberry: The first member of the group and the pilot of Glaston 1, a red-colored land battle mecha. Her weapon is a basic leather whip, while her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Strawberry on the Shortcake." Strawberry's real name is Ichigo Beniyama (紅山苺). In school, she is a quiet and ordinary student. * Blueberry: The second member of the group and the pilot of Glaston 2, a dark-colored aerial battle mecha. Her weapon is a blue goblet-tipped staff, while her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Blueberry Cheesecake Brownie." Blueberry's real name is ICHIGO Aota (青田イチゴ). At school, she is the president of the student council. * Cranberry: The final member of the group and the pilot of Glaston 3, a white-colored aerial battle mecha. Her weapon is a large steel ball-and-chain, while her unit's signature attack is referred to as "Cranberry Chocolate Sundae." Cranberry's real name is Ichiko Kigawa (黄川一子). At school, she is the secretary treasurer of the student council. * Glastonbury: A large space battle mecha, Glastonbury is the result of Glaston 1, Glaston 2, and Glaston 3 combining together. It is capable of emitting laser attacks, and alternatively, tri-laser attacks. Glastonbury's signature attack destroys everything in Glastonbury's vicinity, and is referred to as "Anarchy in the Galaxy." * Jishū Heiankyō: The school's cutest boy. Heiankyō soon confesses his love to the unprepared Strawberry. * Hisako Kokkai: One of the many girls seeking Heiankyō's attention at school. She has a giant biological weapon in her possession, and happens to be deeply jealous of Strawberry over winning Heiankyō's heart. * Nutberry: Apparently a member of the Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly team, a large-breasted girl with blue hair appearing in Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly 5. Her real name is Ichiko Kurogi (黒木壱子). * Gooseberry: Another apparent member of the Bizarre Jelly team, appearing in'' Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly 5''. Wears an orange hat and clothes and has purple hair. Her real name is Ichigo Kisaradzu (木更津一期). Story Episode 1 One day on her way back from school, the plain and quiet Ichigo Beniyama finds herself being confessed to by the school's most popular boy, Jishū Heiankyō. This places her in mortal danger as the jealous wrath of all the school's girls begin. In the following days, the girls at school give Beniyama trouble, culminating with her being called behind the school one afternoon. Here she is greeted by a mob of angry girls who intend to either cripple or kill her, but luckily, two girls come to her rescue: student council president ICHIGO Aota and treasurer secretary Ichiko Kigawa. With a quick and precise explanation, they are able to save Beniyama from being lynched. Episode 2 One particular student who could not get over her jealousy of Beniyama, Hisako Kokkai, conspires to kill Beniyama. Taking her giant living weapon, Kokkai attacks the entire school. However, from within a glowing radiance emerges a legendary white giant. Production While the anime does not exist in reality, its appearances in No More Heroes imply that it is a commercially successful series in that universe. Travis Touchdown, the game's main protagonist, is a big fan of the anime and owns dozens of pieces of Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly merchandise. His motel room contains several obvious examples of action figures, pillows, clocks, soundtracks, stickers, a calendar, a poster, and even a video game. Travis can also obtain a number of official clothing from the series, sporting such designs as the likenesses of the three main characters and even of their individual Glaston units. A limited edition pink and white-toned jacket, pants and belt set also sell high to merchandise collectors. Future real-life adaption In a March 15, 2008 interview with Computer and Video Games, Goichi Suda revealed that a possible real-life anime adaption of the series would be produced in the future, saying, "As you may know, our publisher, Marvelous, actually does a lot of animation work, so it's something that has been discussed. We were actually in discussions to do something with the Bizarre Jelly characters as seen on Travis' shirt, but I have no idea how serious they were. Hey, tell your readers if they want to see it, write in and give them the feedback. There's every chance it could get made." An animated title sequence can be watched in Travis' room in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Pure White Giant Glastonbury The anime's exact relationship with Pure White Giant Glastonbury is not clear, as it is not obvious as to what Pure White Giant Glastonbury actually is. Although it is featured as a game within the No More Heroes world, T-shirts 84, 88 and 89, which together depict the three Glastons, carry descriptions that describe Pure White Giant Glastonbury as an anime. This would imply a separate anime to Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly in which the same mechas feature; and that the eponymous game is a spin-off of the anime, or vice versa. If this is the case, then it is not made known which anime was produced first nor how their narratives are interconnected. Considering the relatively retro appearance of the game, it may be tentatively deduced that Glastonbury was produced some time ago as a mecha anime, and Bizarre Jelly was created as a new series based on the saga with magical girl themes. Trivia * In No More Heroes, each of Strawberry, Blueberry and Cranberry's Glaston units' signature attacks are shouted aloud by Travis Touchdown when influenced by a specific Dark Side Mode trance. Glastonbury's signature attack, Anarchy in the Galaxy, is also an enormous explosion move used by Touchdown when three 7s are earned in one stock. * Many details in the anime appear to be references to the Sex Pistols and the culture of their homeland in the United Kingdom. For example, "Anarchy in the Galaxy" could be a reference to the Sex Pistols' song "Anarchy in the U.K."; the pink and white Pure White Giant Glastonbury enemy that reads "EMI" on its side (pictured right) is also the name of the Sex Pistols' record label under which they released that very single; the red and blue enemy is in the design of the British Royal Air Force roundel; the black enemy is in the shape of a top hat and mustache like that of the image of a stereotypical British aristocrat; the round, white enemy looks like an Elizabethan collar with the red center and cross reminiscent of Royalty imagery; the cuboid enemy appears like a crossword puzzle, which Queen Elizabeth II reportedly enjoyed;Tips and pointers. Val Gilbert. Telegraph.co.uk. October 26, 2004. and finally, "Glastonbury" is also the name of the famous music and performing arts festival, the Glastonbury Festival, near the English town of Glastonbury. * In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, the series uses a misspelled Engrish title known as Pure Wite Lover Bizorre Jerry 5, in addition the Bizarre Jelly 5 game's character select screen misspells "character" as "charactor". This is most likely done deliberately as a reference to translated games (like the Samurai Showdown) series often including spelling errors, since the series uses correct spelling in No More Heroes. * In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, the girls are voiced by Rina Hidaka, Satomi Hanamura, Yūna Inamura, Erina Nakayama, and Hitomi Yoshida. In No More Heroes, no voices were used since they only appeared as decoration in Travis' room, however the Japanese site of No More Heroes features voice samples of the three girls on their information page. *A Bizarre Jelly minigame that Travis can play in No More Heroes 2 is a bullet hell shooter that seems to be heavily inspired by the Touhou series. References External links * [http://www.mmv.co.jp/special/game/wii/nomoreheroes/system/071207.html Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly] at No More Heroes' official Japanese website * [http://thehealingtouch.wordpress.com/2008/02/19/anime-blitzkrieg-pure-white-lover-bizarre-jelly/ Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly] at HealingTouch Category:No More Heroes Category:Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly